


Benji's Little Helper

by MaxWrite



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William wants to help. He just needs to know what Benji wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benji's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kink meme prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=19158#t19158): _"Benji/Brandt, van sex – Benji and Brandt have some time to kill on a mission (tech support and "the helper" weren't needed for this stage). Bonus for forgetting to turn their coms off and the rest of the team hears them. "_ It's already posted there, but this version has been edited a bit.

"Well, this is fun, innit?"

William cast his withering gaze Benji's way. Benji either missed how unimpressed William was, or was choosing to ignore it, because he smiled at William and kept talking.

"You know, I've always wanted a helper. Someone who could stick around while the others handled the dangerous bits. Gets lonely in this van, you know."

"I can imagine," William said, looking around the back of the van. "Hey, when am I gonna get an official title? 'Helper' sounds like I should be assisting a kindergarten teacher, wiping up paste and handing out little paper cups of dry Cheerios."

"What sort of title would you like?" Benji asked, sitting back in his seat.

"I don't know. I'd gotten used to 'analyst', actually."

"Nah, you're more than that. You've got secret ninja skills, you have." Benji shifted in his seat, turned his body more toward William and examined him. "Assistant Field Agent. Junior Grade."

"I was a field agent before, why would I be junior grade now?"

"I'd just rather you didn't outrank me."

William shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Let's just stick with 'helper' for now."

"Suit yourself. You don't need a title anyway. Not like we've got business cards."

"True. So, what now? We just… sit and… wait?"

"Basically." Benji glanced at one of his monitors. "Gotta wait for Mr. and Mrs. Smith to pull off their big caper."

"What'd you used to do during downtime, all by yourself?"

"Oh, I dunno. Organize my gear. Plot world domination. Draw up workable schematics for a flying car. Write graphic novels in my head."

"That's it?"

Benji looked at him. "Yeah. What else is there? Not like I can pop off to the mall."

"What'd you think you and a 'helper' might do that you couldn't do on your own?"

"Talk, mostly."

"Nothing else?"

"Like what?"

William shrugged, trying to look innocent. The truth was, William had been eying Benji for weeks now, and being alone with him, with nothing to do but watch him work – watch his skilled fingers fly across his keyboard, watch him put various items in his mouth when his hands were too busy, examine that look of concentration he'd get sometimes, the furrowed brow and slightly open mouth – was driving William up the wall. What does the mind do when it's got nothing to do? It thinks about sex, that's what.

Benji gave him that adorably confused look he was so adept at. "What?"

"When you say 'lonely'… how many different definitions of the word are we talkin' here?"

"What are you on abou…" Benji stopped, his features relaxing as something dawned on him. "What sort of definition are _you_ talking about?"

"I asked you first."

Benji rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ , I think about sex, if that's what you're getting at. I'm only human."

William nodded and looked away, unsure how to proceed. Well, he knew _how_ to proceed. The unknown element was what Benji's reaction would be.

"Brandt," Benji said. William glanced at him, found Benji examining him with more interest than before. "Do you… No, nothing, never mind." Benji looked away abruptly and busied himself on his laptop.

"Benji, don't…" William began. Benji glanced sheepishly at him and William tried to give him some kind of signal with his eyes.

"Have you got something in your eye?" Benji asked.

"Dammit, Benji, no," William sighed, sitting back and looking toward the van's ceiling. "I'm trying to tell you… I'm trying to ask you if you'd… I mean, if you want to… jeez." He slapped a hand over his eyes. He didn't used to be this bad at this. Maybe Benji's awkwardness was rubbing off on him.

 _God, don't think about him rubbing off on you, you idiot,_ he thought. Then he realized that Benji hadn't said anything, so he hazarded a glance at him. And ended up with a lap full of blond Englishman.

Benji's cap went flying across the van. He'd yanked it off his head and tossed it when he'd lunged at William. Next thing William knew, his mouth was full of Benji's tongue, and it felt so good – as though William hadn't properly kissed anyone in years – that William simply reacted without thought. He was pushing Benji's jacket down off his shoulders before he even realized it. Benji hastily shrugged it off, and then he was pulling William down off his chair by the collar of his shirt.

"Mmph, Benji," William said, trying to get his lips away for just a second to speak, finally remembering to use his big brain. "What if… they… come back now?"

"It's fine," Benji gasped as he pulled William down on top of him on the floor. "I've got an alert set up."

William settled between Benji's legs, and _hello_ , there was Benji's cock, pressing up against William's, which was no doubt making itself obvious to Benji as well. William stopped kissing and looked down at him, still thinking.

"Alert?" William asked.

"Yeah," Benji panted, his fingers already tugging at William's tie. "We'll hear a series of beeps when they're near, don't worry."

"Why'd you set that up?"

Benji shrugged, hesitated. "No reason, just to know when they might turn up, you know."

"Is that recent?"

"Yeah. No. I dunno, why all the questions?" Benji asked, exasperated. He got William's tie untied and yanked it off, then he went to work on William's shirt buttons. His eyes were dark with arousal and he licked his lips as though anticipating the taste of William's skin underneath his shirt. Just watching him all horny like this made William's dick throb in his pants. He pushed against Benji a bit, gently humping him. Benji's eyes unfocused for a second and a little moan escaped him.

"Fuck me," Benji whispered as he urgently pulled William's shirt up out of his pants and eyed William's chest like a starving man eying a roast.

"Love to," William informed him, and then he leaned down and buried his face in Benji's neck. Benji groaned, his hands going to William's back underneath the shirt. He spread his legs open and pushed up against William, rubbing in time with him. "Unfortunately I don't think we've got the supplies for that," William's muffled voice said against Benji's hot throat. He meant condoms, of course. God, what he wouldn't give for a condom right now.

"Yeah," Benji panted between moans. "If I'd… known you'd want to… have it off, I might've… come prepared."

William raised his head, looked down at him and breathed, "Next time."

Benji nodded emphatically. "Next time."

They sat up together and William helped Benji out of his t-shirt. Then they were up on their knees, kissing deeply and unfastening each other's pants. Benji got William's dick out first and let out a soft moan when he saw it. He licked his lips again, swallowed hard, then he dropped down and William was engulfed in Benji's hot, wet mouth.

His eyes rolled up a little, his lids fluttered, his mouth dropped open and he inhaled deeply. "Holy fucking god," he sighed. He sank down so his ass rested on his calves and he spread his knees apart. Benji curled up on the floor before him, apparently settling in for a nice, long suck.

"You've… you've done this before," William panted.

"Mm-hm," Benji hummed. The vibration of his voice against William's shaft made William's balls tighten with impending climax. He looked down to watch, leaned back a bit so he could see Benji's face. Benji looked terribly content as his mouth worked William's cock, like he could've stayed down there forever. But just a little ways below "content" was "need" and "urgency"; one of Benji's hands was furiously stroking his own cock.

"Watch it or you might break that thing," William warned him.

"Hm?"

"Stop, let me…" William pulled out of Benji's mouth, deciding it was time to return the favor. He shrugged off his open shirt as he and Benji switched positions. He smiled to himself at the look of desire on Benji's face as Benji once again took in William's chest and now his arms too.

William got Benji's cock in his mouth and understood why Benji had needed to jerk himself off while performing this act. The feeling of Benji in his mouth, the taste of him, the smell of him, the heat coming off his crotch, the firmness pressed to William's tongue, all just made William want to touch himself too. He did, stroking his own dick while he sucked the head of Benji's cock like a lollipop, while he licked up and down the shaft and sucked around the base. Hot, breathy groans issued from above as his tongue flicked across the slit, greedily lapping up every bit of pre-come that seeped out.

"Get up," Benji suddenly whispered, pulling William up. "Can't imagine we've got much time left."

William pushed back up onto his knees, licking a wet path up Benji's stomach and chest as he went. Benji shuddered, sucked a breath in through his teeth, then dropped his head back and sighed as William's tongue continued its ascent over Benji's clavicle and up his throat. Then William took him in his arms, around the waist, and kissed him hard, rubbing their exposed dicks together.

A little extra spit to aid their frotting, and then William's hands found their way down into Benji's pants to squeeze his ass. Benji's hands found William's biceps and did some squeezing of their own. Then Benji pulled his mouth away and met William's eyes with a dazed, blissed-out gaze.

"Coming," he panted.

"Do it," William whispered back. "Come all over me, come on, cover me with it."

William was well on his way to climax too, and watching, feeling and hearing Benji come undone in his arms pushed him over the edge. Benji's expression grew anguished, his body tensed, he seemed to pull in a deep breath, and then it all let go, his dick painting William's body with heat, smearing it around. Benji's nails dug into William's arms and his groans came out breathy and hard. William dissolved in much the same way, losing control and humping erratically against Benji, the two of them writhing in their own sticky mess until everything tapered off, ebbed and then stopped. They went down together to lie on their backs and catch their breath.

The hasty clean-up that followed started out quiet. They wiped themselves off, zipped up, and got their shirts back on in silence. Benji was putting his cap back on when William finally spoke.

"So… that happened," he said rather lamely.

Benji smiled at him. "Yeah, that happened."

"That what you had in mind when you thought about having a 'helper'."

Benji took his seat and checked his monitors. "Might've crossed my mind once or twice."

William took his seat too and they glanced shyly at each other.

"So, next time, then?" Benji asked hopefully.

William nodded, held Benji's gaze as he replied, "Next time. In the interim… maybe dinner?"

Benji grinned. "I'd like that."

"One question, though: that alert you have set up? Why would you need that if you're supposed to be watching these monitors?"

Benji cleared his throat and looked away. "I told you, sometimes I do other things."

"Benji. Is that so they don't catch you… occupying yourself while you're alone in here?"

Benji's mouth twitched as though it wanted to smile. "Like I said, it gets really boring while they're off being spies."

William smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I don't _always_ mess with myself when I'm alone in here. But when I do, I'd like a little warning before mummy and daddy come bursting in."

"Perfectly understandable."

Ten minutes later, Ethan and Jane returned. William's eyes scanned the van to make sure nothing telltale had been left lying around as their colleagues hopped inside. Jane was still in the deep crimson evening gown that hugged her like a glove, Ethan in a nice suit that had at some point acquired a tear at the shoulder. Benji took the driver's seat and they sped off into the night.

"How'd it go?" William asked.

"Without a hitch," said Jane as she unzipped a padded, black bag and checked its contents. She then nodded at William. "We're good."

"Good."

"Well, you guys were watching us," said Ethan, eying William in that way that always made William nervous. "You know it went well. Right?"

"Right, sure," said William, crossing his arms defensively and avoiding Ethan's eyes. "Yeah, we saw."

"Saw everything," Benji agreed.

"Right," said Ethan, who shot Jane an odd look.

Jane got a mysterious look on her face as she picked up her little golden clutch, opened it and pulled something out. "I brought you gentlemen a little something," she said, handing something to William in her closed fist. "I'm sure the man I pretended I was going to sleep with tonight won't miss it when he finally comes to."

William eyed her hand suspiciously, then held out his own. She opened her fist and a sealed condom fell onto William's palm. He looked at it, then at her. As soon as their eyes met, she snickered and had to look away.

"What?" Benji asked from the front. "What is it?

With a sigh, William held up the condom so Benji could see it in the rear view mirror. William didn't look around at Benji. He could already see Benji's wide-eyed look of mortification in his mind, he didn't have to check.

"I think 'Benji's Little Helper' is just about the perfect title for you, Brandt," Jane said through her barely restrained giggles.

"Next time," Ethan added with a twinkly-eyed smirk, "you guys might wanna turn off the comm."

END


End file.
